


You are my always

by XuanYue



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Episode:s3e06, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 當邁爾斯被壓在牆上親吻時，他其實有點心不在焉，應該說，他對於當下的狀況有種不真實的感受。直到喬扯開了他的領帶，急切地啃咬他的頸側，他的思緒才伴隨著克制不住的呻吟被拉回來，並隨即用手背摀住嘴，不讓聲音再度流洩出去。老天啊，這可是重案組的DI辦公室，誰知道外面什麼時候會有人經過？
Relationships: Joseph Chandler/Ray Miles
Kudos: 2





	You are my always

**Author's Note:**

> ◎這是一個發生在s3e06的（假的）缺失片段  
>  ◎前篇為《When an angel has fallen》

當邁爾斯被壓在牆上親吻時，他其實有點心不在焉，應該說，他對於當下的狀況有種不真實的感受。直到喬扯開了他的領帶，急切地啃咬他的頸側，他的思緒才伴隨著克制不住的呻吟被拉回來，並隨即用手背摀住嘴，不讓聲音再度流洩出去。

老天啊，這可是重案組的DI辦公室，誰知道外面什麼時候會有人經過？

摩根死後幾週，喬瑟夫看起來一切如常，既沒有把自己關在洗手間裡搓掉一層皮，也沒有擺弄那些不同顏色的圖釘，甚至他們還解決了一件家暴致死案件，死者的丈夫對自己的罪行供認不諱，省了他們不少麻煩。

犯人已經轉交給檢察官起訴，他們實在沒什麼好忙的，於是該回家顧小孩的顧小孩、該約會的約會、該去參加問答遊戲的也沒留在地下室的檔案庫裡，大家一到下班時間就鳥獸散，要不是他把手機忘在辦公桌上，又折回去拿，也不會在辦公室裡發現爛醉的喬瑟夫‧錢德勒。

……但想想好像也沒什麼奇怪的，不是他的警覺性下降了，而是最近沒案子的時候喬總是早早把他趕回家，也沒怎麼約他出去喝酒，畢竟照顧嬰兒是件不輕鬆的事，茱蒂需要更多時間休息。

邁爾斯站在門口，看著他的DI桌上擺著半瓶威士忌和酒杯，仰頭睡得像一隻毫無戒備、翻肚的黃金獵犬，一絲不苟的形象全毀，如果讓肯特那傢伙看見，八成會非常失望，說不定還會跑到停車場去大哭一場。

他走到他的DI身邊，伸手拍了拍對方的肩。

「起床了，長官，我送你回家。」

先是皺皺眉，喬發出小小的抱怨聲，然後才揉著額醒來，把臉埋在雙掌中，顯然還在一片混亂中。

「你為什麼在這裡，邁爾斯？」

「忘了拿手機。」

他拿起威士忌酒瓶看了看，是他推荐過的牌子，他們有幾次一起在辦公室晚酌，聊著與公事無關的話題，他終於願意告訴他的DI如何挑選威士忌。一抹微笑掛上邁爾斯的嘴角，「倒是你，為什麼不回家去？」

「……我不想回家。」

咕噥聲從指縫中傳出，接著是一片沉默，他懷疑喬可能不知道自己說了什麼。然後他又想著把人邀到自己家裡，畢竟摩根不只是一個倖存者，他能感覺得出來，喬對那個女孩有些特別的興趣，她給他的橡皮筋始終掛在他的手腕上──若非如此，眼前這人也不至於這樣把自己灌醉。可是他和茱蒂的家有時候連他自己都不想回去，兒子們的尖叫、茱蒂的怒吼、滿地的玩具和衣服，待在辦公室過夜還比較清靜一點。

他在旁邊的椅子上坐了下來，隨手從桌上拿了一個乾淨的酒杯，幫自己斟上兩指高的威士忌。

「再喝一杯？」

自從摩根死後喬瑟夫的腦子就亂成一團，看到玻璃碎片插在她胸口的景象，他震驚、憤怒、不敢置信，他以為他從死亡手下救了一個人，就算兇手終究逃脫正義和法律的制裁，他也不是一無所獲。可是摩根死了，在他的眼皮下被盧克‧沃特尼的母親所殺，為了完成她兒子的遺願……他以為自己會更悲傷，甚至克制不住自己發作的症狀，會反覆洗手、換衣服、接觸到一點髒污就嘔吐，但是他很好。

他還戴著摩根給他的橡皮筋，因為那真的幫得上忙，從前沒有人告訴過他原來可以這麼做。

當他想伸出手去揉那頭銀灰色的亂髮，或埋在裡面深吸一口，他用橡皮筋彈自己；當他被夢中那雙淺藍色的眼眸和眼角的皺紋所困擾，他用橡皮筋彈自己；當他不只一次想約對方出去、忘不掉那對唇瓣的味道和觸感，他必須讓自己疼痛才能暫時屏除掉對他的DS的綺念。

就連那條沒品味的領帶都能讓他心跳加速。

摩根帶給他的痛苦，甚至不及他聽見邁爾斯有了新的寶寶時的十分之一。

他的DS總是催促他要有所行動，因為這不是珍‧奧斯汀的時代，不能把內心的愛慕與渴望藏著十幾年還期盼有個好結局，但他的DS卻沒有告訴他，當愛慕之人已經心有所屬，除了將愛意隱藏起來，他還能怎麼做？

_茱蒂讓我活得像自己……我不能失去她。_

他要怎麼無視如此深厚的感情，魯莽地表達自己的心？

這可不是民事結合或出櫃可以解決的事情。

他一度以為邁爾斯是發現了他的感情，才會在各種場合致力於幫他介紹、牽線或要電話，巴不得把全白教堂區單身的適齡女子都塞給他。後來他發現狀況不是如此，還更糟，邁爾斯對他就是老父親的心態，希望兒子有個好歸宿。

他只能把自己灌醉。

邁爾斯自顧自地拿了個空酒杯，在他的桌子對面坐下，倒了三分之一杯的酒，就像他們有時候會晚酌時一樣。

分明是因眼前這人而起的焦躁，卻也因為這人的存在感到安心。

「你不用回去照顧寶寶，或是陪陪茱蒂嗎？」

「沒事，現在瑪莎已經能睡過夜了。說不定我不在家茱蒂還輕鬆點。」

邁爾斯幫他斟了酒，他緊盯著琥珀色的液體，克制自己不要去想對方的嘴唇此刻正是威士忌的味道。但某個念頭一旦萌芽便止不住成長，他親了邁爾斯的畫面在腦子裡慢速重播，簡直像惡魔在他耳邊慫恿著他再做一次。

那時候他還不明白自己對邁爾斯的想法，只是憑著本能將嘴唇貼上對方，即便如此，那也是不能被允許的行為。

職權性騷擾。

不，他不能放任自己做不正確的事。

他不能控制自己的感情，不代表他也不能控制自己的行為。

「來吧，跟我談談。我知道你需要。」

「我不知道該說什麼。」

摩根讓他知道邁爾斯有多在乎他，從此感情就一發不可收拾。

「我倒是有話想跟你說。」

「什麼？」

「你需要一個錨，或是在乎的人什麼的，才能懼怕該懼怕的東西……不，不要跟我爭論這個，你不知道茱蒂的存在對我身為一個警探來說有多重要，她和孩子們是我每天平安回家的最大動力。」

「我很清楚。」他悶悶地說，「而且，我不是有你嗎？」

喬瑟夫轉著面前的杯子，將裡頭的酒一口氣喝掉，原本只是隱隱作痛的太陽穴此刻劇烈地抽痛起來，他習慣性地轉開萬金油的蓋子，想讓自己平撫下來。

「讓我來。」

邁爾斯接過他手上的玻璃罐，他向來不喜歡別人碰他的所有物，但那是邁爾斯，他沒覺得這有任何的不對。他將椅子轉向站在他身邊的邁爾斯，他的DS用粗糙的手指沾了些藥膏，用溫暖的大拇指在他兩邊額角輕輕按摩，他能聞到邁爾斯身上的味道，以及熟悉的薄荷與樟腦味。

他揪住西裝褲的布料，閉上眼睛，知道自己是多想抱住面前這個小肚腩。

「好了，你今天喝夠了。」

與他的DS毫不相稱的輕柔觸感離開他的皮膚，喬瑟夫睜開眼，邁爾斯正將威士忌酒瓶收到一旁的櫃子上去。

「走吧，找個制服員警送你回家。」

「你先走，我還有些事要做。」

他不想回去，面對一屋子的黑暗與空虛，那些他想像出來的怪獸正在角落等待將他吞噬殆盡，他不知道該怎麼面對它們。DI的身分賦予他一個角色，他有能力扮演這個角色，也扮演得不差，身為DI的他擁有雷‧邁爾斯，但是他不知道喬瑟夫‧錢德勒該怎麼在這個遺棄他的世界自處。

邁爾斯是他的舵，他遙不可及的北極星。

「你還有什麼事要做？數圖釘嗎？」

邁爾斯望著他，那對淺藍色的眼珠溫柔地在這一刻只屬於他。

「回家了，喬。」

他吻了他，再一次。

但不再是輕輕觸碰的吻，他渴望他，絕望地渴望他，如一個曾經被掐住脖子的人渴望空氣。

他渴望一個容身之地。


End file.
